once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Before Time
"Time Before Time" is the 57th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Mary explains to us where she's been all this time. Like she told UFO Editor, it really is a long story... Plot Natalia is seen approaching Jdg98 with her eyes all glowing blue. When he is on his knees, she places her hands on his head in order to install a new psychic block which restores Joe to the world. Natalia is next seen with the blue light having flown out of her, dying in Joe's arms. She asks meekly if she succeeded in saving him, and, with equal meekness, he replies that she did. We see the blue light fly back into the sheriff's station computer, which promptly explodes (see "Ultimate Power"). We next see what we never got to see before… Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez standing inside the Internet. She is surrounded by blue light, in what looks like a relatively confined space. As a mere consciousness, she is little more than a spirit. But she's there. Living on. Her body may be dead but her mind is very much alive, ready and waiting. We continue to see Natalia wander about the blue light that is the Internet. One day, Natalia is seen focusing, and, when she opens her eyes, a window appears within the blue light. This window shows her the forests of Wikia and all which lies beyond. The Once Upon a Time Wiki makes itself visible, and she sees it in all its bleak emptiness. We see James and Prima walking through the place, discussing their dastardly plans with one another. Natalia can't really hear them, but she knows what they're doing. Somehow, she just knows, and she squints as a sign that she disapproves of their wicked ways. James and Prima then spot Tysonjackson, who is holding a golden lamp which contains Dlrgirl75. He begins to run away, afraid, and Natalia looks afraid ''for him as he's chased by the two villains. Natalia is next seen witnessing Joe and Josh come through to Wikia thanks to Joanna's Virus, right after Tyson's throat has been slit (see "The New Virus"), and she appears shocked beyond belief. "Joe…?" she utters. Natalia is seen swiping her hand across the window, viewing the past and now appearing fascinated. We see her watching Rena Charming and Lady Junky as they dance together at a masquerade ball, having just met for the first time and fallen in love (see "The Admin and the Pauper"). "Cute," she comments. We next see Natalia watching the Evil Bureaucrat rise to power; The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors stepping out to the people and introducing himself as Reginafan2626 (see "Grass Cut Thin"). We see a young Mary eating dinner in the Devious Maids Wiki, watched over lovingly by her maid mother Rosie 7, who kisses her on the forehead. Natalia smiles with tears in her eyes as she views this. Natalia once again swipes the window, and all she sees through it is never-ending blackness. She swipes away from the black, shaking her head of the time before time began. James 1234 drills into Joe's head, thus unleashing Jdg98. We see Jdg's eyes stop being purple as he returns to being Joe (see "Inner Demons"). Inside his head, we see Natalia standing there, her eyes glowing blue again as she forces the wall to rebuild itself, sealing Jdg in that room in the dark corridor of Joe's mind. Natalia watches with interest as Joe and Josh climb the beanstalk which grew under Community Central (see "Missed Opportunities"). Joe has Dlr's lamp attached to his belt, but he suddenly trips on one of the bean vines and nearly falls of. Natalia gasps from her standpoint, quickly waving her arm randomly. This causes some of her magic to be worked down below, and the bean vine moves to support Joe's foot and keep him on track. He thinks very little of it, barely having noticed, and just continues to climb in spite of this minor slip. Natalia wipes her brow in relief as she continues to watch. Natalia goes back to watching the empty Wikia through the window. Eventually, she just makes it go away, and sits down, bored and crying. Natalia skims through some old flashbacks, but, with these being rewatches, she just appears "meh" to the whole thing. We once again see Natalia roaming the blue light, sighing to herself with no company. It looks like it's taking all her willpower to prevent herself from going crazy due to the severe sense of isolation. Natalia is seen waking up, having tried to rest on the lack of floor that exists within the world of blue light. She stands up and activates the floating window, seeing that Joe and Liz have been blasted back to the past (see "All Tumblr Breaks Loose"). "No freakin' way!" she exclaims, this being the most exciting thing to happen in a long time… but she's also very worried for her friend, and all of this is conveyed by her complex facial expression. Natalia waves her hand and a log which was about to trip Joe up suddenly flies out of the way as he and Liz trek through the woods in order to try discovering where and when they are. Reginfan2626 uses his scythe to try and behead Joe, only for the latter's eyes to flash purple (see "Another Place"). Once again, Natalia projects herself through the window, focusing as hard as she can. Jdg can be heard exclaiming "That Mary bitch!" as a battle goes on inside his brain. Inside, we once again see blue-eyed Mary force him through that door, rebuilding that block yet again. She breathes heavily after, for clearly this took it out of her. Jdg becomes Joe on the outside though, and she is able to return to the blue light to recuperate. Natalia focuses as a bright flash is seen coming from the window, Joe, Liz and Divina being sent to the present (see "Another Place"). Again, Natalia sits down with tears in her eyes, sad and bored. We see Natalia after listening to Rachel's prayer banging against the "walls" of the blue light, wanting to be let out. Wanting to be free or die or both. She is touched though; touched that she is remembered with such fondness. Natalia's teary face turns to a smiley one as she comes to this realization, being filled with all new hope. Natalia is once again staring at the empty land through the floating window, and then… purple smoke washes over the entirety of the land. Natalia appears shocked, but none more than she was when the smoke clears, and all that's seen is a bunch of people. Natalia views things like DeviousPeep the benevolent fairy, and raises an eyebrow at it. She then sees Dlrgirl75 the trainee fairy, beginning to head to the room of particularly powerful artifacts, key in tow. Natalia decides to view the room itself and sees… her. MaryPierceLopez, as a genie forming from a bottle's yellow smoke. Natalia the consciousness in the Internet is seen forming pure blue light before forcing herself ''through the window, inhabiting the recreated body of MaryPierceLopez the genie. Her eyes momentarily glow blue as her true personality swarms her head, and she's back. Mary, resurrected, looks down at her wrists, and sees her genie binds fade away. Mary is then seen sneaking out of the room, ducking down an adjacent hallway just as Dlr is about to spot her. Instead, Dlr just walks on into the empty room – where she's meant to discover a genie so that her story as the new Mary may begin – and finds nothing. We see UFO Editor lying unconscious in a business suit after having just been recreated. Mary, meanwhile, is looking for him. She later spots him having just fallen over after having been chased by a group of Black Mods, and she approaches, able to guide him to somewhere more safe so that they may talk (see "Whole Life?"). UFO totes a knife as he and Mary are about to enter BelleLover's house (see "The Wiki Fairy"). Mary and UFO discuss how to get Lady and Rena to dance together. Mary encourages UFO to light a fire underneath a dragon egg to hatch it, and he succeeds. Mary watches as UFO sneaks a fake letter onto Dlrgirl's desk. We see Mary telling UFO that she has to leave now, and the two of them sharing a tearful goodbye as they hug (see "Grass Cut Thick"). From a new perspective, Mary watches with a tear in her eye as UFO walks on through the Hyperlink. Mary turns away from UFO, growing a new determination and trekking off. Mary is seen trekking up to Community Central palace. Mary looks up at what's ''behind Community Central… the massive beanstalk which she earlier watched Joe, Josh and Dlr have to climb. Mary is seen stepping foot on the beanstalk's vines, passing a White Mod as she does so, then beginning to climb, all the way to the top. Mary steps foot on the cloud at the top, and then hears the ferocious roar of a fearsome giant. The wand can be seen on a pedestal behind him, and he tries swiping down to grab her. She avoids him by ducking, then running in between his legs. She manages to grab the wand, to her great joy. Angry, the giant smacks her from the cloud. Mary screams, still clutching the wand, as she falls from the beanstalk, tumbling all the way down from Community. Mary is enchanted in mid-air, soon as she's about the hit the ground. Dlrgirl75 has used her magic to save the former maid's life as she herself floats there. "I wondered where you went after that siege began," the fairy comments as she lowers herself and Mary to the ground. Mary can't help but grow ecstatic. "You want me to send you back in time?" Dlr questions as she and Mary are once again standing on solid ground. "You've done it before and you can do it again, with this wand!" Mary assures, holding up the Wand of Antiquity. "I most certainly have not done it before…" Dlr assures. "But you have! This life you've been leading isn't real! Your head is full of fake memories… really you were a genie who eventually got free and fell in love with DeviousPeep, a witch." "What are you talking about?" Dlr is confused, "Me and Peep are… friends. And I was never a genie. I was a trainee Staff member for…" "I'' was a trainee Staff member! You took ''my role! All my life I dreamed of earning my wings, and you did instead!" Mary yells, and Dlr can't make heads nor tails of what she's saying. "Look, you need to calm down, maybe take a nice relaxing bath or something," the fairy suggests, "Because you're acting kinda crazy." Dlr then begins to walk away from Mary, to her annoyance, and she knows that there's only one thing she can say to get her to come back. "I wish that you would help me!" Dlr stops in her tracks, turning around. "Well, now I have to," the fairy grumbles, marching back over to the former maid, "It's my stupid job now. So what do you want me to do?" "Take this," Mary says, handing her the wand, and Dlr pockets her fairy one so that she may follow her client's instruction. She waves the Wand of Antiquity and some sparkles fly out, to her satisfaction. "That's so much harder to do with my regular wand," she comments. "Because you only have to have done it before in order to do it again," Mary states, "Which is why I need you to use it to send my back in time." "I don't know that it'll—" "Just do it! It's my wish! Please!" Mary yells. "Alright! Jeez…" Dlr comments, closing her eyes in an attempt to focus. She ends up waving the wand, and then Mary disappears in a bright flash. "Wow," Dlr comments after Mary's gone, staring at the Wand of Antiquity, "This thing could come in super useful." However, she promptly trips and drops the wand, then accidentally stepping on it in her haste to stand up and causing it to snap, just like it did before. "Dammit…" Mary, after having been sent off in a golden flash, finds herself falling through the skies of our world, screaming as she's enveloped by further golden light which speeds her towards the ground. Eventually, there's an explosion, and she wakes up in a crater. When she opens her eyes, she sees Joe, Rena and Liz staring down at her. We see that Mary, still in her fairytale-styled clothing, is telling this as a story to Joe, Rena, Liz and Justine at The Sword and Hammer; the latter is holding Julietfan. "Well… wow," Rena comments. "Indeed," Justine agrees, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She hands Rena their baby so that she may hug her former maid, who smiles at this. "And you guys had another baby?" she realizes, and Rena, holding Julietfan out so that Mary can see, confirms this. Mary compliments the baby girl's beauty, but this moment of happiness is interrupted when a skeptical-looking Joe murmurs, "Natalia…" "Yes, Joe?" "How do we know that any of that's true?" he asks his friends and family, "That she's not just making it up? That this isn't Jdg's doing or something?" "It's not, Joe, it's me…" she assures. "Right," he nods, "And you're from the future so… tell me, 'Mary'… do we win against Jdg98?" She remains silent. Jdg98, meanwhile, is in his mansion, raging over the broken glass and spilled water that fills his living room, bemoaning the fact that his new plaything found a way to escape. He begins swinging his scythe around randomly, destroying many of Josh's prized possessions in a fit of rage. He tries using magic to destroy some too, but this just hurts him. Breathing heavily, he declares that he needs to harvest some new magic ''right now. Joanna is standing with Rachel outside, assuring her wife, "Don't worry," she kisses her on the forehead, "We are going to find a way to kill that son of a bitch!" "Yes," Rachel agrees, a new sense of darkness overwhelming her, "Yes we damn well are." Back inside, Jdg continues to breathe heavily, eventually looking up and declaring further, "It's time to kill some sluts." Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:MaryPierceLopez-Centric